House Condon
House Condon of Lammergeyer Motte is a minor and newly established Barrowlander house from The North, and is the first non-Crannogmen house along the King's Road that travelers along the King's Road would meet. Lammergeyer Town can be reached within a 12 day ride after leaving the Northern-most point of the Causeway and Moat Cailin. Lammergeyer Motte is a Motte and Bailey situated on top of a tall barrow, menacingly looking directly over the King's Road and Lammergeyertown toward the East. The Condonmen are vassals to House Cyrwen of Castle Cyrwen, themselves a rather small but currently influential Northmen house and loyal direct vassals to the Starks of Winterfell. Originally a minor house loyal to House Blackwood, they followed their liege to the Riverlands after the Blackwoods were ousted from the Wolfswood by the Starks of Winterfell. Years of fighting and eventual fall from grace, would see the Condons reduced in influence leading to Ser Kyle Condon's decision to switch allegiance and move his house from the Riverlands to the North with allegiance to House Cerwyn. The Condon's Banner consists of a screaming eagle's head between crossed tridents, red on white. The eagle's head was added to the banner after House Condon was given Lammergeyer Motte by Lord Medger Cerwyn. Timeline The Dawn Age Also called Pre-History. Maesters have had to piece together the this time period in history of Westeros, since relatively little information has survived or makes sense. The First Men Invade 12.000 BC -''' A human ethnic group from Essos, the First Men, invades Westeros by crossing the Arm of Dorne, bearing weapons of bronze. In a futile attempt to end the invasion, the children use the hammer of the waters to shatter the land bridge, creating the Broken Arm and the island chain known as the Stepstones. The First Men are more numerous, larger, stronger, and more technologically advanced than the children, who try to resist the invaders using their magic and obsidian weapons. It proves unsuccessful, however, and the First Men gradually push deeper and deeper into Westeros, establishing hundreds of petty kingdoms. Signing of the Pact '10.000 BC -' After years of warfare, the First Men and Children of the Forest come to a standstill and finally agree to a peaceful coexistence, signing the Pact on the Isle of Faces. This pact gives the First Men dominion over the open lands and lets the children keep control over the forested areas. In time, the First Men adopt the worship of the Old Gods of the Forest. Some First Men who came to the Wolfswood. The Age of Heroes First Men Culture Spreads and Diverges '''ca. 10.000 BC - An era during the history of Westeros, which would be named so later for the great men and women who live in the years of peace and prosperity following the forging of the Pact. The Pact endures for nearly four thousand years, and in that time, the children of the forest and the First Men grow closer. In time, the First Men set aside many of their cultural differences to embrace the ways and customs of the children of the forest. With the exception of the Drowned God of the Iron Islands and the Lady of the Waves and Lord of the Skies of the Three Sisters, the Gods of the Children become those of the First Men. Many of the noble houses of Westeros today trace their lineage back to the Age of Heroes. This was the time when grand historical figures are said to have lived, such as Brandon the Builder, founder of House Stark; or Garth the Gardener, founder of House Gardener of the Reach. Also during this era the Storm Kings of House Durrandon arise in the Stormlands—a line with figures such as the founding Durran, supposed builder of Storm's End—and the Grey King rules the Ironborn of the Iron Islands. The Exile of House Blackwood House Blackwood is founded by Lord Benulf and he begins a campaign to conquer all of the Blackwood - currently called the Wolfswood. House Condon is founded by Curtlin Condon and given nearby lands to rule. Runic symbols in the Wolfswood indicate that the Condons were well-regarded for their bravery and loyalty in their service to House Blackwood during this time. After pacifying a rebellion instigated by the recently conquered House Glover of the Eastern Blackwood ("Deepwood"), the Kings of Winter devastatingly defeated the Blackwoods in open-battle. House Blackwood and its vassals were ousted from the North and driven down South toward the Riverlands. Feud with the Brackens The Blackwoods began to develop a bitter feud against one of their own vassals, the Brackens, who in their conquests and success in business began to rival and compete for the title of Kings of the Rivers and the Hills against the Blackwoods. According to the Blackwoods and Condons, the Brackens were initially petty vassal lords and horse breeders loyal to the Blackwoods, at the same rank with the Condons. The Brckens on one occasion hired sell swords in an attempt to usurp the Blackwood kings - which failed due to heroism displayed by a member of House Condon, who's name sadly has been lost to history. The Blackwoods believe this occurred five hundred years before the arrival of the Andals, but the True History states it was one thousand years before the Andals arrived. The Andal Invasion Allegiance to House Mudd ca. 8.000 BC through 3.000 BC - Riverlander King Tristifer Mudd ruled from the Trident to the Neck in the era when the First Men were being attacked and overrun in the Andal invasion. He raised the castle that became known as Oldstones, the strongest in Westeros at the time of its construction. The Blackwoods quickly took the reigns of control over the area surrounding Raventree Vale and were one of the strongest Houses in the Riverlands under the Mudds. House Condon and Bracken continued to serve House Blackwood loyally during this time. House Condon are given Honeytree, Buckle, and Woodhedge as lands of their own. Despite the added support from the Blackwoods and their vassals, King Tristifer Mudd would become the last truly great king of First Men descent in the Riverlands. When Roland II Arryn, the King of Mountain and Vale, invaded the Riverlands, Tristifer smashed his forces and forced the Valemen into retreat. One of Roland Arryn's allies then betrayed him to the River king, and King Tristifer Mudd beheaded King Roland Arryn at Oldstones. King Tristifer Mudd is said to have fought one hundred battles, winning ninety-nine and losing one. The Tullys, Blackwoods and Condons fought alongside him in many of his campaigns. The one battle Tristifer lost was his last, where seven Andal kings attacked simultaneously; the greatest of the conquerors was Armistead Vance. The Tullys fought under Tristifer IV Mudd, King of the Rivers and the Hills, in many of his ninety-nine victories. However, after the Hammer of Justice's death, Edmure switched his allegiance to the mightiest of the Andal conquerors, Armistead Vance. Tristifer was succeeded by his son, Tristifer V Mudd, the last of House Mudd. He was not the equal of his very capable father and soon the kingdom was overrun and the line extinguished. The Blackwoods and Brackens however stayed autonomous and vied for supremacy of the Rivers. The Condons were given Lord's Mill at some point in time due to their continued loyalty and successes in business management, greatly increasing their land and influence under the Blackwoods. Battle of Bitter River The now ancient rivalry between Houses Blackwood and Bracken were briefly set aside, and they allied together to oppose the Andals Invasion into the Riverlands. According to song, the First Men were shattered by 777 charging Andal knights, who were accompanied by Seven Septons, as seven is a holy number in the Faith of the Seven. This was last significant attempt of a First Men Alliance retaliating against the Andal invasion within the Riverlands lands. Rise of House Justman The Teats, Battle Valley, and the village of Blackbuckle are part of the disputed lands between the domains of House Bracken and House Blackwod and the Condons were instrumental in defending against the Brackens. The Condons developed there holdings of Honeytree, Buckle, Lord's Mill and Woodhedge and reached the height of their power and influence. There have been numerous peaces between the Blackwoods and Brackens, many sealed by marriage, but the feud always restarts. Benedict Rivers was a bastard born from both houses who eventually became King Benedict I Justman, with House Justman ruling the Riverlands for about three centuries. Many Condons switched allegiance for House Justman and House Condon lost much favour in the eyes of the Blackwoods. The Justmans ruled for almost three hundred years, but King Bernarr II was the last of the line. Qhored Hoare, the King of the Iron Islands, murdered Bernarr's sons in the Guest Keep of Pyke, known afterward as the Bloody Keep. River King Bernarr's campaign against the Ironborn was hopeless, and the Riverlands fell into anarchy for a century after the fall of the Justmans. Rise of House Teague and the Battle of Six Kings The adventurer Torrence Teague, a man of uncertain birth, raided the Westerlands and used the gold to hire sellswords from Essos. After six years of fighting, Lord Torrence was crowned King of the Rivers and the Hills at Maidenpool. The River lords did not care for the Teagues, however, and the kings were forced to keep hostages from the great families at their court. Theo Teague, the fourth king from the dynasty, was known as Theo "Saddle-sore" because of his time on campaign against rebels. When King Humfrey I Teague began to repress worship of the Old Gods with the support of the Faith Militant, Houses Blackwood, Vance, and Tully rose in rebellion. Although the Teagues and their loyalist supporters came close to defeating the rebels, Lord Roderick Blackwood sought aid from the Storm KingArlan III Durrandon, with whom he was related by marriage. Humfrey, his three sons, and his brother were all slain in what became known as the Battle of Six Kings. King Roderick Blackwood, Lord Elston Tully and Lord Ennier Condon were all also killed in the Battle of Six Kings though, thereby ending Arlan's attempt to restore the Riverlands to the Blackwoods. After many of the river lords rejected the possibility of being ruled by Roderick's daughter, Shiera Blackwood, Arlan added the Riverlands to the realm of the Storm Kings. Rise and Fall of the Storm Kings in the Riverlands The Durrandons ruled the Riverlands for 300 years. House Blackwood regularly married into the family, despite the family having converted to the Faith of Seven. They were considered First Men firstly. This peace came to an abrupt end, when King Arlan IV "The Enlightened One" began a repressive attack against the belief in the Old Gods. It is said that the last member of the Children of the Forest was seen during this time, crying and stating that the ancient Weirwood Alliance between the First Men house of Durrandon and the Children of the Forest was forfeit. King Arlan IV demanded his vassals to burn, deface and/or poison the all of the weirwood trees and many of the history books that even mentioned the Old Gods. The feud between Bracken and Blackwood worsened due to Arlan IV's actions. House Bracken's willingness and readiness to accept the conversion to the Faith of the Seven did not go down easy for the Blackwoods to accept, who still saw the Brackens as nominal vassals. The burning of the Bracken's own weirwood tree instigated a short war between the two rivals as the Blackwoods saw themselves as Defenders of the True Faith. In contrast, the Blackwoods kept the religion of the Old Gods, being one of the few major houses South of the Neck to do so. Eventually, the Blackwoods would accuse the Brackens of having poisoned their own weirwood of Raventree Hall. King Harwyn "Hardhand" Hoare had timed the invasion of the Riverlands perfectly, which had always been generally weakly held by the Storm Kings, including Arrec Durrandon. The Ironborn landed one hundred longships south of Seagard and then carried the ships to the Blue Fork on foot. Ser Samwell Rivers' small host was shattered by Harwyn's charge at the Tumblestone. Lady Agnes Blackwood led the Rivermen's resistance against the Storm Kings and Ironborn and surprisingly saw much initial success. Soon after achieving tentative independence for the Riverlands though against all odds, she was lured and betrayed by Lord Lothar Bracken, and then sold off to King Harwyn "Hardhand" Hoare of the Iron Islands. Kingdom of the Rivers and Islands Harwyn was impressed with Agnes and offered her to become his salt wife, but the king killed and trampled her when she refused. The Storm King Arrec then met Harwyn in a battle at Fairmarket. Aided by many river lords, including Lothar Bracken, Theo Charlton, and Lords Goodbrook, Paege, and Vypren, the Hoares crushed the Stormlanders and Arrec's rule over the Riverlands collapsed. The Rivermen had hoped to regain their independence and celebrated at first, but Harwyn retained control for himself. Lord Bracken had desired to be river king; he rose in rebellion six months later, which resulted in him being caught and slowly starving to death in a crow cage. Harwyn spent most of his reign ruling and suppressing rebellions in the Riverlands rather than the Iron Islands. Harwyn died in bed with a salt wife at the age of sixty-four, and he was succeeded as King of the Isles and the Rivers by his son, Halleck Hoare. The Hoares adopted the Faith of the Seven and renewed conflict ensued between the Blackwoods and everyone else, especially House Bracken. King of Rivers and Islands and grandson of King Harwyn "Hardhand" Hoare, Harren "The Black" was a vain, bloody tyrant hated by those he ruled. While Halleck, Harren's father had ruled from a modest tower house at Fairmarket, Harren desired a grander seat, and he commanded the construction of the grand castle of Harrenhal, a project that took almost forty years to complete. The Riverlands and Iron Islands were drained to finance the building, with thousands of captives dying in the quarries, chained to sledges, or laboring on the towering walls and five huge towers of Harrenhal. Entire forests and weirwoods were cut to provide rafters and beams, greatly upsetting the Blackwoods and Condons. The Blackwoods and Condons rose up in a failed rebellion. Aegon's Conquest 0''' - Harren had finally completed his grand castle of Harrenhal, when Aegon Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone, landed in Westeros and began the Conquest. Aegon was victorious over Harren's men in the Battle of the Reeds, but two of Harren's sons were victorious at the Wailing Willows. While they were returning to Harrenhal across the Gods Eye, however, the sons were killed by Aegon's dragon, Balerion. Harren's tyrannical rule over the Riverlands earned him little love from his lords. As Aegon advanced many of the River lords, led by Lord Edmyn Tully, revolted against Harren to support the Targaryen invader and joined the conqueror's host. Harren took refuge in the well-stocked Harrenhal, the largest castle of Westeros, and the king rejected Aegon's offer of retaining Harrenhal in return for becoming Aegon's vassal. Balerion, who was not obstructed by the towering walls of Harrenhal, roasted Harren and his surviving sons in the tallest tower of the castle, ending his rule and kingdom. Rise of House Tully The death of Harren and his sons left a power vacuum in the Riverlands and the Iron Islands. The Blackwoods and Brackens had been weakened by years of war even before the rebellion, however, and Aegon granted the new title of Lord Paramount of the Trident to Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun. An act that the Blackwoods and Brackens were not too keen on, but did not indicate any objection at the time in fear. The Tullys - despite not being the most powerful house in the Riverlands, served as Lord Paramount of the Trident under the Targaryens. Under the Dragon Kings Lord Blackwood and his vassal Lord Condon, supported the claim of Laenor Velaryon in the Great Council of 101 AC, but the council ultimately chose Viserys Targaryen as the heir of Jaehaerys I Targaryen. A Blackwood fought a duel with a Bracken over Rhaenyra Targaryen in 112 AC, but the princess eventually wed Ser Laenor. The Blackwoods supported the blacks of Rhaenyra during the Dance of the Dragons. Lord Benjicot Blackwood and Red Robb Rivers, "the Bowman of Raventree", participated in the Battle by the Lakeshore. Lord Ben had one of his best archers, Billy Burley, mercy kill the dragon Tessarion, after the Second Battle of Tumbleton. After the civil war ended, "Black Aly" Blackwood, Bloody Ben's aunt, married Lord Cregan Stark in return for allowing King Aegon II Targaryen's pardon of Lord Corlys Velaryon to stand. Lady Melissa Blackwood was the sixth mistress of King Aegon IV Targaryen and the mother of three Great Bastards, Mya, Gwenys, and Brynden Rivers, the last of whom became known as "Lord Bloodraven". Ser Otho Bracken, "the Brute of Bracken", slew Lord Quentyn Blackwood in a tourney at King's Landing three years before the tourney at Ashford Meadow, reinvigorating the old feud. Bennifer, Robert, Roland, and Roger Blackwood participated at Ashford. Ser Steffon Fossoway considered convincing Otho or the Blackwoods to fight for Dunk at the trial of seven, but decided it would be impossible to make them fight on the same side. When Lord Bracken lay dying, Septon Sefton explained that Otho would inherit and the Blackwoods would not suffer him, meaning war. The then-Hand of the King, Lord Bloodraven, was half-Blackwood, so he was unlikely to stop it. When Lord Bloodraven marched on Whitewalls to quash the Second Blackfyre Rebellion, among the river lords who came in support were Lord Blackwood and Lord Condon. The queen consort of King Aegon V Targaryen was "Black Betha" Blackwood, who was herself half-Condon. Recent Events Departure of Ser Kyle Condon Lords Blackwood and Bracken came to Riverrun when Lysa Tully was young to put their feud before Lord Hoster Tully's judgment. The feud reached a boiling point and Lord Hoster Tully showed slight favour toward the Brackens. The Blackwoods began taking their frustrations out on their bannermen, including the Condons. In 276 AC, After thousands of years of continuous endless fighting and feuding against the Blackwood's historical rival, House Bracken of Stone Hedge, and after the Blackwoods began verbally mistreating the Condon, bringing back old wounds, such as when many Condonmen switched their allegiance to the Justmans before the Andal invasion really took hold over the Riverlands. Ser Kyle Condon finally decided to leave the service of House Blackwood, greatly upsetting the Blackwoods, who put a mark on him. Ser Kyle Condon served as a Hedge Knight for a few years. Tourney at Harrenhal In 281 AC, after the Tourney at Harrenhal, Ser Kyle Condon being impressed by Lord Medger's display of talent, switched allegiance to the Lord of House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn, a minor house along the King's Road toward Winterfell and vassal to the Starks of Winterfell. House Condon was erased by the Blackwood history books for this betrayal and given a warning of fatal retribution if any Condonmen should ever return to the Blackwood domain. The Condon lands, what little they may have been were confiscated and repatriated to other minor houses still under vassalage to the Blackwoods. Since receiving Lammergeyer Town and its bustling market along the King's Road, the Condons have set out to fortify its defenses by building a motte and bailey on the side of a barrow cliff and raise and train a medium sized and fairly capable military force. A Game of Thrones The Cerwyn and Condon blazons are seen by Bran Stark at Winterfell when Robb Stark calls his banners. Lord Medger Cerwyn brings his daughter Jonelle with him to Winterfell, to cook for him and sit at his left hand on the march to Moat Cailin. Lord Jon Umber threatens to return home with his levies if he is placed behind the Hornwoods or the Cerwyns in the order of march. Part of the reason for this, is Jon's refusal to march behind a the knightly and recently introduced House of Condon, who are still seen as outsiders by some. When Robb's army split at the Twins, the Cerwyns and Condons march with Lord Roose Bolton's eastern army. Tyrion Lannister sees the Condon trident banner among the northern forces at the battle on the Green Fork, at which Lord Cerwyn is wounded and taken prisoner. A Clash of Kings When Robb Stark attacks the Lannister camps outside Riverrun, Lord Tytos Blackwood leads the sortie that attacks their rear and frees Edmure Tully. Lord Blackwood and his feathered cloak are seen by Catelyn Stark in the godswood of Riverrun, praying with her son to the old gods after their victory. At the war council at Riverrun, Lord Tytos urges to continue fighting the Lannisters and march against Lord Tywin Lannister at Harrenhal. He joins the other river lords in declaring Robb to be King in the North, however the Blackwoods keep their distance from any sight of the Condon banner in fear of a brawl. During the War of the Five Kings, while Lord Tytos has been with the Tully army, his lands have been overrun by Westermen. Given leave by King Robb to do so, Lord Tytos sweeps the Lannisters off his lands, Blackwood Vale, but is left with nothing but a scorched desert and his keep, Raventree Hall. Arya Stark sees Lord Medger Cerwyn while a prisoner at Harrenhal, abed in a tower cell. Medger dies from his wound, however. Arya sees three silent sisters taking away a body covered by a cloak of silk decorated with his battle-axe sigil. Now lord of his House, Cley Cerwyn brings three hundred men, including some Condonmen, to join Ser Rodrik Cassel on his march to clear the Ironmen from the Stony Shore and Torrhen's Square. Rodrik stops at Castle Cerwyn before launching the final attack to take back Winterfell from Theon Greyjoy's Ironmen. Cley comes to the Winterfell walls with a peace banner, announcing to Theon that Rodrik wishes to parley with him. After Ramsay Snow's treachery, Cley is slain by Bolton men at the Battle at the Winter Town in front of the castle, and his corpse is presented to Theon with an arrow in his eye. Osha considers bringing Bran and Rickon Stark to the Cerwyns or Condons, after the sack of Winterfell, but the dying Maester Luwin explains that Lord Cley Cerwyn is dead. A Storm of Swords After crossing the ruby ford, Lord Roose Bolton leaves six hundred men to guard the crossing. Many of them are Cerwyn and Condonmen men under the command of Ser Kyle Condon and Ronnel Stout, a rival Barrowlord, to strengthen the defense of the Trident against the Lannisters. It is unknown what happened to these men after the Red Wedding. Maester Aemon sends a raven to Lammergeyer Motte in a plea for help to defend Castle Black from wildlings. A Feast for Crows Brienne of Tarth spots the badge of House Condon among those that have been collected from the dead after the Battle at Duskendale. After the Red Wedding, the old enemies of the Blackwoods, House Bracken, re-swear fealty to the Iron Throne and attack Blackwood lands. After the fall of Ser Brynden Tully's Riverrun and Lord Jason Mallister's Seagard, Raventree Hall becomes the last Stark loyalist stronghold in the south. There, Lord Tytos and his men hold out against Lord Jonos Bracken. Lord Karyl Vance implores Ser Jaime Lannister to go to Raventree Hall to end the siege. House Condon considers sending aide to their previous liege lord, Lord Tytos Blackwood, but decides in the end against. A Dance with Dragons Jaime Lannister arrives at Blackwood Vale to resolve the Siege of Raventree. Despite running low on supplies, Lord Tytos refuses to surrender to his rival, Jonos Bracken, saying he will yield only to the king. Jaime Lannister successfully negotiates the surrender of Raventree Vale with Lord Tytos Blackwood and takes Hoster Blackwood as a hostage. Lord Jonos Bracken desires to gain the east bank of the Widow's Wash, from Crossbow Ridge to Rutting Meadow, Grindcorn Mill, Lord's Mill, Muddy Hall, the Ravishment, Battle Valley, Oldforge, Buckle, Blackbuckle, Cairns, Claypool, Mudgrave, Waspwood, Lorgen's Wood, Greenhill, Missy's Teats, and Honeytree. However, Tytos only agrees to transfer Woodhedge, Crossbow Ridge, Buckle, Lord's Mill, and Honeytree, many of these were the lands that were just recently confiscated from the Condons. Lord Tytos also agrees to send some gold and silver to the Iron Throne. Lady Jonelle Cerwyn and Ser Kyle Condon swear fealty to the new Warden of the North, Lord Roose Bolton, and the Cerwyns and Condons contribute troops to Ramsay Bolton's siege of Moat Cailin. The banner of House Condon is seen when Roose gathers the Northern forces at Barrow Hall in Barrowton and then Winterfell for the wedding of Lord Ramsay to Lady Arya Stark. However, Roose is skeptical of the Cerwyns' and by extension Condons' loyalty. Cerwyn and Condon survivors from the earlier battle at Winterfell rally to the side of King Stannis Baratheon. Current Holdings Lammergeyer Motte Situated on the edge of Barrow Lammergeyer. * Three Towered Wall * Small Keep, reminiscent in design of the keep in the Riverlands, with some Barrowlandesque modifications. Lammergeyer Town The King's Road runs through Lammergeyer Town, which started off as a tradepost between White Harbour, Torrhen's Square, Winterfell, Moat Cailin and the lands of the Barrowlords. * Honeytree Plaza (in reference to their first holding in the Riverlands gifted by the Blackwoods) Port New Buckle Initially a small nameless fishing hamlet, Ser Kyle Condon named the hamlet and port after one of his lost lands in the Riverlands, that now currently is owned by House Bracken. * A small fisherman's Pier on the shores of the Bite * 4 fishing boats and an equipment storehouse Military Power House Condon boasts a military of 468 trained men. A common tactic used by the Condonmen - similar to other Barrowlords is to release the Molosser dogs first to break the enemy ranks, followed shortly by an assault of archery and javelins, and then finally a cavalry charge. Runaways are then caught using boleadores and nets. Runaway soldiers are highly sought after as they tend to provide good bartering pieces against some of the Houses. Women are customarily not militarily trained but provide a necessary supply chain for time consuming sieges and battles. At times more women could be called in to support a battle than men, merely for their role in the supply chain caravans. Prior to battle, their House' words are bellowed against their enemies: ''"Pierce the Cowards!". ''While most soldiers yell in combat, some Condonmen imitate the shrieking sounds of angry eagles to induce fear and confusion. Military Breakdown Light Footmen: * 182 are capable Condoni light melee soldiers, these are usually equipped with one-handed iron swords and daggers. * 116 are Condoni archers and javelineers, these are often times the first-line of defense. Javelins have mostly fallen in disuse in other parts of Westeros, but in the Barrowlands they are still a common-enough sight. * 11 are whistling Condoni dog trainers, each Dog Trainer (called a Dog Commander) can command up to 8 large armoured Molosser war dogs. These dogs act like shock troops and can cause immense damage to any light armoured archer formations or enemy supply chains. It takes 2 years of training to develop a Molosser pup to be a killing war dog. Each group of 8 dogs, however will only ever listen to their specific Dog Commander, making them pivotally crucial and vulnerable to attack. Heavy Footmen: * 48 are Condoni Tryzubine Guardsmen. Covered in red-tinted Iron plating, these slow moving three-pointed pole arm wielding elite soldiers are the Condon's last line of defense and rarely see battle away from an absolutely secure point. Made up purely of the Old Guards, only the Footmen who have proven themselves in battle by netting and capturing 10 enemies can seek promotion into this prestigious rank. Light Cavalry: * 41 are mounted Condoni Boleadoreans. Fairly unique to the Barrowlands and newly acquired form of battle for the Condonmen. A "boleadore" is a type of throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of interconnected cords, used to capture animals and soldiers by entangling their legs. This weapon is commonly used by the other Barrowlords, like House Stout and House Dustin. Condoni Boleadoreans are generally used to catch the enemies that run away from the main battle. They are fairly accurate and are exceptionally successful when used in combination with a chasing armoured Condoni Molosser war dog. * 23 are Condoni Horse Archers and Mounted Javelineers. Used especially for flanking enemy ranks. Heavy Cavalry: * 39 are heavily Iron-plated armoured Condoni Tryzubine horse riders. They wield a long crimson red trident pole arm along with a sword as a secondary weapon for hand-to-hand combat. Their helmets are covered in blood-stained eagle, swan or peacock feathers sewed in to the internal textile. A common smallfolk moniker for them and their peculiar appearance is the ''"Red Eagles"'. Other: * 6 are Mounted Military engineers, with specialities ranging from stationary defensive weaponry, attack siege weaponry and explosives. They are also in charged of supply chain logistics. * 2 are Mounted Field Doctors, men who have tried but failed in achieving maesterihood in Old Town.